


End is just a beginning

by htray



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htray/pseuds/htray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque la vie nous a tout donné pour tout nous reprendre, il ne reste que la colère...</p>
            </blockquote>





	End is just a beginning

****

**HOLY SHIT CONTEST**

**Titre: End is just a beginning**

**Personnage(s): Jasper/Léah** **  
**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http : / / www . damn-addict-lemon . com/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !** **

**0o0o0**

**~De nos jours~**

Je me sens cotonneux. Je peine à ouvrir mes yeux. J’ai la bouche pâteuse. Je sais que j’ai trop bu la veille et maintenant que mon esprit s’éveille, je me rappelle pourquoi.

Et la douleur reparait.

Violente.

Insidieuse.

Perverse.

Elle s’infiltre en moi et me comprime les organes un à un.

Mes paupières papillonnent, s’acclimatant à la lumière du jour et à la blancheur des lieux.

L’hôpital.

Encore.

Dans mon esprit embrumé je vois une magnifique brune aux yeux verts me sourire et d’un coup mon cœur se remet à battre normalement.

Je sais que si elle est là, tout ira bien.

\- Léah ? l’appelé-je soulagée de l’avoir à mes côtés.

\- Tout va bien Jasper, tout ira bien je te le promets.

**~La veille~**

 

Je termine la bouteille de scotch au goulot et la laisse tomber sur le tapis de mon salon en attendant patiemment que les effets engourdissent mon cerveau.

Debout, une main plaquée en hauteur sur ma fenêtre et l'autre dans la poche de mon jean, je soupire en regardant les flocons tomber sur la ville. Le temps brumeux, froid et nuageux est en parfait accord avec mon cœur.

Comment faire lorsque toutes vos certitudes volent en éclat ?

Le vent souffle, glacial, emmenant avec lui des tourbillons de neige.

Comment vivre quand vous savez que votre unique raison de respirer ne sera plus là demain ?

Les klaxons résonnent à travers les vitres, le mauvais temps gagne la totalité de la ville.

Comment survivre lorsque vous n'avez rien fait pour empêcher un tel désastre ?

Les embouteillages se créent, empêchant les gens de rentrer chez eux, les obligeant à s'arrêter dans tel restaurant ou tel bar en attendant une accalmie.

Bientôt la neige paralysera la ville.

Et rien ni personne ne pourra l'en empêcher.

La vie n'est pas un conte de fée.

Ce n'est pas non plus un film mièvre dans lequel chacun arrive finalement à ce qu'il souhaite.

On serait dans un Walt Disney je ne serai pas là, à me saouler seul comme un con.

On serait dans un putain de film romantique, je ne serai pas en train de regarder la neige tomber à travers la fenêtre de mon appartement.

On serait dans une saloperie de conte de fée, je serai à genoux entre deux terminaux de l'aéroport JFK en train de déclarer ma flamme à la femme de mes rêves.

On serait dans un épisode d'une série télé, je serai en train de la retenir de partir loin de moi par tous les moyens.

Mais je suis juste trop con ou trop blessé dans mon orgueil de mâle pour me rabaisser à de telles pratiques.

**~Deux mois plus tôt~**

\- Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller parader à ta soirée dans une tenue de pingouin !

\- Oh arrête un peu Jazz je t'en prie et attache ce putain de nœud papillon ! s'énerve-t-elle en tapant du pied.

Bon d'accord je le cherche un peu.

Mais merde je déteste ces trucs bons chic bon genre !

\- Putain Alice tu sais que je déteste ça ! En plus le nœud, ça le fait pas ! T'as pas une cravate plutôt ? Tant qu'à faire le pingouin je préfère autant ne pas ressembler aux serveurs ! râlé-je comme un lycéen le soir du bal de promo.

Elle souffle mais finit par sortir de la chambre, en marmonnant je ne sais quoi à propos à propos des limites de sa patience.

Je souris victorieux et jette un œil à mon reflet dans le miroir.

Holy shit ! C'est que je suis plutôt beau gosse déguisé comme ça !

Je souris à ma propre image en tournant sur moi-même. Un costume noir taillé sur mesure, une chemise bleue ciel qui fait ressortir la couleur de mes yeux et des chaussures cirées, qui pourrait croire que je ne suis qu'un médiocre musicien ?

Je commence à m'amuser devant le miroir, me souriant, testant des grimaces, des expressions qui pourraient faire leur effet sur la gente féminine. J'en viens à faire le célèbre « Are you talking to me ? » lorsque le rire d'Alice résonne clairement dans la pièce comme des milliers de clochettes.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! me vexé-je. C'est le seul avantage que j'ai à être dans ce costume !

\- Allez viens De Niro, on va être en retard ! dit-elle entre deux rires.

J'aime beaucoup Alice. Il fut un temps où je l'aimais tout court mais les choses entre nous ont vite dégénéré. C'est une maniaque de l'organisation quand je suis un bordélique invétéré. C'est une obsessionnelle du contrôle quand j'aime être libre et indépendant.

Notre histoire a duré quoi ? Un an à peu de choses près et entrecoupée de ruptures et de disputes toutes plus cinglantes et blessantes les unes que les autres.

Cependant, notre amitié, elle, est immuable.

Et je suis fier de notre complicité retrouvée.

On a mis du temps mais on a réussi à renouer, nous pardonnant l'un l'autre nos écarts de conduite et nos mots blessants.

Depuis, j'ai grandi.

Je ne suis plus contre l'engagement sous toute forme que ce soit.

Elle aussi a changé.

Elle s'efforce d'arrêter ses manies de contrôler tout et tout le monde… enfin, la plupart du temps néanmoins…

Aujourd'hui fait bien évidemment entorse à la règle. Voilà pourquoi je suis en costard en train de héler un taxi dans les rues engorgées de Manhattan, elle à mes côtés dans une splendide robe pourpre créée par ses soins.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, nous sommes en route vers la réception de ce soir.

Là où moi j'ai échoué en tant qu'artiste, elle, elle a superbement réussi, s'appliquant à faire un pied de nez à tous les créateurs qui lui ont fermée la porte au nez dans ses débuts sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait aucun avenir dans le métier.

Aujourd'hui, sa renommée est internationale et son nom ni sa place ne sont plus à faire dans ce cercle fermé de l'élite de la mode.

Moi, à l'époque de notre rencontre, soit dix ans plus tôt, j'étais promu à une grande carrière musicale solo. Guitariste et chanteur, je venais de signer dans un grand label New Yorkais.

Dans ce milieu malsain, j'avais sombré dans la drogue et l'alcool, passant mes nuits à saccager les chambres d'hôtels avec mes conquêtes d'un soir avec lesquelles je trompais Alice ouvertement et mes jours à dormir.

Le retour à la réalité avait été difficile.

Pour elle comme pour moi.

Ma tournée avait été annulée.

Alice m'avait quitté.

Et moi, j'avais sombré encore plus dans les profondeurs de mes addictions, me noyant dans l'alcool jusqu'à plus soif, me shootant seul ou à plusieurs, baisant à tout va sans en avoir le moindre souvenir ensuite.

Un jour je m'étais réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital sans savoir comment ni pourquoi j'y étais.

Alice était là.

Elle m'avait souri.

Et je m'étais battu de toutes mes forces.

Pour elle.

Puis par la suite, comprenant que notre histoire ne reprendrait jamais, je m'étais battu pour moi.

Et j'avais réussi.

Huit ans que je n'avais ni touché à l'alcool, ni à la dope.

Mon amour pour Alice était bien loin désormais, tout comme ma carrière musicale.

Mais chaque jour était une victoire en soit. Lorsque le soleil se couchait sur la ville, j'étais fier d'avoir survécu sans aucune aide durant la journée.

Et aujourd'hui, j'écumais les bars des bas quartiers de la ville pour quelques misérables centaines de dollars. Enfin, quand j'avais de la chance, les cachets dépendant essentiellement des recettes effectuées au cours de la soirée.

Mais je m'en satisfaisais. Ca me suffisait pour vivre et je faisais ce que j'aimais.

\- N'y pense plus, me murmure mon amie en entrelaçant nos doigts.

Je tourne la tête vers elle et lui rends son sourire. Je lève nos mains jointes pour embrasser l'intérieur de son poignet. Son odeur vanillée m'apaise, je ferme les yeux me remémorant les nuits d'intense manque qu'elle passait à me serrer dans ses bras frêles tout en me murmurant que tout irait bien, que je m'en sortirais, qu'elle me faisait confiance, que je pouvais le faire.

\- N'y pense plus Jazz, réitère-t-elle d'une voix emplie de douceur.

Son autre main vient caresser mon visage et j'ouvre les yeux à la rencontre de son regard confiant. Je lui dépose un léger baiser sur le front tandis que le taxi s'arrête devant le parvis de l'hôtel Plazza.

Je soupire.

\- C'est parti ! dis-je ironiquement.

Elle rigole doucement avant de me suivre à l'intérieur, nos mains toujours jointes.

Ai-je déjà dit combien je détestais ce genre de soirées ?

Nous sommes à l’intérieur depuis presque une heure maintenant, Alice vogue de personnes en personnes, charmant tous ses interlocuteurs en quelques phrases à peine. J’en suis à mon quatrième verre de cocktail de fruit lorsqu’elle s’avance vers le grand Edward Cullen, faiseur de pluie et de beau temps sur le monde de la mode. Elle m’a déjà parlé de lui et je sais qu’elle crevait d’envie de le rencontrer un jour. Voilà chose faite. Ils discutent ensemble mais je ne suis rien de leur conversation, ils m’ont perdu à Jean-Paul Gautier, ou peut-être même avant. En tout cas, il a l’air d’être lui aussi sous le charme de mon amie.

L’instant d’après, je suis incapable de respirer. Mon esprit quitte mon corps. Le monde s’arrête de tourner. Je ne sais même pas comment expliquer ce que je ressens, tout est flou, brumeux. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c’est que c’est elle.

Elle.

Elle descend les escaliers au bras d’un homme plus âgé, probablement son père, du moins je l’espère. Elle est grande et élancée. Ses cheveux bruns sont coupés au carré de façon stricte contrastant grandement avec la douceur de son visage. Sa peau est foncée mais pas trop, pas comme toutes ces pimbêches accros aux ultra-violets, non, elle, c’est naturel. Ses yeux explorent la foule, j’imagine que tous les regards sont rivés sur elle, la grâce et la beauté incarnée en une seule et même personne. Je pense même que je rêve, elle ne peut pas être réelle, bien trop parfaite et délicate pour ne pas être un songe.

Ses yeux accrochent les miens et elle me sourit. Enfin c’est ce que je pense. Je le lui rends et son visage s’éclaire. Oui, elle me sourit à moi. Mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur, c’est une sensation qui m’était inconnue jusqu’à présent.

\- Ne rêve pas Jazz.

Je me tourne vers Alice et fronce les sourcils d’incompréhension.

\- Il s’agit de Léah Clearwater, son père est un grand collectionneur d’art, m’explique-t-elle. Elle est hors de portée, n’y pense même pas. Et à en croire les rumeurs, elle est fiancée à Jacob Black des industries de cosmétique.

Je hoche la tête en réponse, je connais ces noms, je les ai déjà entendus mais tout ce que je retiens c’est son prénom.

Léah.

Magnifique.

Tout comme elle.

Je scanne la foule à sa recherche mais elle a disparu.

\- Oublie Jazz, finit par me dire Alice.

Elle pourra dire tout ce qu’elle voudra, il est hors de question que je laisse passer ça. C’est la première fois depuis des années que j’ai l’impression de sentir mon cœur battre à nouveau. Je sais que Léah est la cause de cette résurrection et même si je dois me brûler les ailes, il faut que je sache, que je comprenne ce qu’elle a de si spécial.

Je laisse Alice en pleine conversation avec le directeur du New York Times pour aller au bar afin de remplir mon verre.

\- Un jus d’orange s’il-vous-plaît, demandé-je au barman.

\- Vous n’êtes pas un habitué de ce genre de soirées, je me trompe ?

Je tourne la tête. Elle est là, devant moi, et elle me parle. Elle est encore plus belle de près. Son corps frêle et musclé en même temps, sa chevelure soyeuse, ses yeux, son odeur exquise, tout en elle m’attire de façon irraisonnée et déraisonnable. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, j’en suis incapable à vrai dire, elle continue :

\- Vous prendriez quelque chose de plus fort si tel était le cas.

Elle lève son verre dans ma direction et fait tourner le liquide brun à l’intérieur. Whisky sans glace. Une boisson d’homme.

\- Je n’ai pas bu une goutte depuis dix ans.

Elle me scrute un instant de ses grands yeux verts, je regrette immédiatement d’avoir été aussi ouvert et honnête dans ma réponse, puis elle finit par me sourire.

\- C’est ce que je disais, vous n’êtes pas un habitué de ce genre de soirées. Léah, dit-elle en me tendant la main.

\- Jasper.

Le courant électrique qui parcourt mon corps tout entier à l’instant où nos peaux entrent en contact me déstabilise à tel point que je suis incapable de la lâcher. Une étincelle s’illumine au fond de ses yeux tristes. Elle aussi l’a perçu. Elle ferme les yeux un instant et soupire en souriant tristement.

\- Pourquoi ne vous ai-je pas rencontré plus tôt ?

Je ne sais que répondre. L’instant d’après, elle ouvre les yeux et semble plus déterminée que jamais.

\- Viens, dit-elle en m’entrainant à travers la foule.

Je suis incapable de penser à autre chose que sa main dans la mienne, si bien que je suis étonné lorsque nous sortons dans le jardin par l’arrière de la salle. Elle nous entraine jusqu’à un banc à l’abri des regards, caché derrière une haie d’arbuste et nous nous asseyons côté à côte. J’ai l’impression de respirer pour la première fois à ses côtés.

\- Dieu tu vas me prendre pour une folle, soupire-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Elle lève la main et doucement caresse ma joue. Je ferme les yeux, me laissant totalement submerger par ce courant qui me transperce de part en part.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment et crois-moi je voudrais trouver une explication mais je sens comme si nous étions liés tous les deux. Je sais que c’est dingue, rit-elle, mais je…

Je lève la main et caresse ses lèvres du bout du pouce pour la faire taire. Elle n’a pas besoin de m’expliquer, je suis comme elle. Perturbé par ce que je ressens pour une personne dont je ne connais que le nom depuis seulement quelques minutes.

Je m’approche doucement et remplace mon pouce par mes lèvres. Je la sens sourire tout contre moi tandis qu’elle me rend mon baiser. C’est doux mais puissant en même temps. J’ai l’impression d’être entier, d’avoir trouvé ce qui me manquait pour vivre et respirer.

C’est une évidence.

C’est elle.

Ce sera toujours elle.

A jamais.

Ma langue passe sur sa lèvre inférieure et la sienne se joint à la danse. C’est plus fiévreux, plus envieux que précédemment. Ses mains crochètent mon cou, farfouillant mes cheveux à la base de ma nuque. Je la prends dans mes bras, mes mains entourant sa taille et la soulève pour la poser sur mes genoux.

\- Attends Jasper ! s’exclame-t-elle essoufflée en mettant fin au baiser.

Elle tente de se reculer mais je la tiens fermement pour l’en empêcher.

\- Mon histoire est… compliquée, finit-elle par avouer en baissant les yeux.

\- Léah, soufflé-je, la mienne aussi l’est.

Je passe un doigt sous son menton pour lui faire lever la tête. Les yeux dans les yeux, je prends une de ses mains pour la poser sur mon cœur qui bat la chamade. Elle ferme les yeux tandis que je lui murmure en posant mon front tout contre le sien:

\- C’est ça qui importe. Tu le sens ?

Elle acquiesce de la tête et prend mon autre main pour la poser au même endroit, juste au-dessus de sa poitrine. Son cœur bat aussi fort et vite que le mien. Je souris tandis que ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes qu’elles n’auraient jamais dû quitter en premier lieu.

Nos langues se retrouvent et se mélangent. Nos gémissements sont étouffés par notre baiser. Je descends ma main et commence à caresser sa poitrine. A travers sa robe, je peux sentir son téton se durcir pour moi, rien que pour moi. Elle se relève bien trop vite, je n’ai pas le temps de la retenir puis finalement revient s’asseoir à califourchon sur moi. Elle suçote mes lèvres tout en se déhanchant outrageusement contre mon érection contenue.

Ma main reprend possession de son sein, sa tête part en arrière tandis qu’elle gémit de plaisir. Ma bouche se pose sur son cou. Je lèche sa peau, la grignote, le mordille et la suçote. Le goût de sa peau est exquis, elle sent le soleil et goute la mer. Ses soupirs m’encouragent, ma main se fait plus violente, je la malaxe allègrement maintenant, pinçant son mamelon à travers le tissus de sa robe. Mon autre main s’aventure sur son genou pour remonter sous le tissu fluide le long de sa cuisse.

Ses mains écartent ma veste et commencent à défaire ma chemise. Une fois entièrement déboutonnée, elle s’écarte un peu et baisse la tête. Ses yeux se baladent sur mon torse et un sourire gourmand prend place sur son visage. Je me sens beau dans son regard, désirable. C’est une sensation que je n’ai jamais connue jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Lentement, je fais descendre les fines bretelles de sa robe sur ses bras avant d’en défaire la fermeture à l’arrière pour libérer sa magnifique poitrine. Je me lèche les lèvres d’anticipation et je l’entends gémir avant de me délecter de la douceur de sa poitrine.

Je n’en fais qu’une bouchée, m’évertuant à lécher ses mamelons, les tirailler entre mes dents ou mes doigts. Ses mouvements de va-et-vient s’accélèrent et la friction pourrait être agréable si je n’étais pas autant comprimé dans mon pantalon. Elle semble se rendre compte de ma gêne car la seconde suivante, elle ouvre ma braguette et abaisse mon boxer pour en sortir mon membre engorgé.

Sa petite main commence alors de longs et lents va-et-vient sur ma queue et je ne peux m’empêcher de me reculer pour la voir à l’œuvre. Voir sa main coulisser le long de mon membre me fait grogner et me rend encore plus dur. Elle se soulève pour s’ajuster au-dessus de moi mais ma main s’infiltre sous elle avant qu’elle n’ait pu se rasseoir.

Tout aussi lentement qu’elle, je me mets à caresser son bourgeon à travers le tissu de son dessous. Elle se met à dandiner sur ma main tout en accélérant le rythme de la sienne sur ma queue. Je grogne en passant écartant de mes doigts son vêtement trempé de désir. Ses sucs s’écoulent lentement le long de ses cuisses, j’en récolte un peu sur mes doigts avant de quitter sa fente pour les porter à ma bouche sous ses grognements de mécontentement.

Lorsqu’elle darde son regard menaçant dans le mien et qu’elle voit ma langue s’enrouler autour de mes doigts pour déguster son élixir, elle geint en se léchant les lèvres. L’instant d’après, sa langue vient se mélanger à la mienne sur mes doigts. Nous gémissons ensemble, la goutant, nous dégustant et nous aimant.

Sa main quitte mon érection. Elle la porte à sa bouche et y donne de grands coups de langues pour l’humidifier avant de revenir sur ma turgescence. Je gémis de la voir faire avant de rejeter la tête en arrière de plaisir lorsqu’elle recommence ses mouvements de va-et-vient sur ma queue. Elle m’enserre de plus en plus fort et va de plus en plus vite.

Ma main retrouve ses droits sur sa chatte trempée et je la pénètre de deux doigts. Un long soupir sort de sa gorge tandis qu’elle se met à danser sur mes doigts, imposant son propre rythme. Je n’ai rien à faire si ce n’est me délecter du plaisir de la voir prendre son pied sur mes doigts. Je les recourbe à l’intérieur d’elle avant d’en ajouter un troisième. Son suc s’écoule le long de ma main et ses parois commencent à trembler autour de mes doigts. Elle donne des coups de hanche, baise avec ma main tout en s’occupant de ma queue.

Elle est magnifique.

Encore plus que tout à l’heure, c’est dire.

La tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos, le souffle court, les joues rosies.

Un ange.

Je souris tandis que sa main se crispe sur mon membre. Elle passe son pouce sur mon gland et je gémis. J’attrape un de ses mamelons dans ma bouche et le mords au moment même où ses parois se resserrent autour de mes doigts. Elle délaisse ma queue le temps que dure son orgasme, elle crie mon nom dans son plaisir et, tremblante, finit par venir se blottir au creux de mon cou.

Elle commence à me lécher le lobe de l’oreille au moment où je passe mon bras autour de son corps. Je frissonne de tout mon être. Elle s’avance vers moi et soulève sa robe à la taille avant d’écarter son string et de s’empaler sur moi.

Un son rauque sort de nos gorges respectives ce qui déclenche notre rire. Elle pose son front contre le mien et me scrute de ses yeux malicieux avant de bouger sur ma queue. Lentement, elle monte et descend, me retirant d’elle entièrement pour mieux me reprendre ensuite.

Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne et nous échangeons un doux baiser, parfait reflet de notre étreinte actuelle. Elle prend son temps et je profite des sensations procurées par le fait d’être en elle. Elle est si chaude et si humide. Ses sucs dégoulinent le long de ma queue, la lubrifiant pour mieux la faire coulisser en elle. Je suis au paradis. Cette fille c’est mon concentré de bonheur.

Elle accélère le rythme petit à petit sous nos divers gémissements et halètements. Ses dents mordent ma lèvre jusqu’au sang tandis qu’elle monte et descend sur ma queue. Je me recule sous le coup de la surprise, le goût de fer se répandant dans ma bouche pour ensuite la regarder danser sur moi. Elle se lève, s’abaisse, tournoie, ses seins bougeant au rythme de ses mouvements. Cette vision est enchanteresse.

Lorsque je baisse les yeux sur nos corps joints, je ne peux m’empêcher de grogner. Voir ma queue entrer et sortir de son antre finit de m’achever, je ne vais pas tarder à jouir et je veux qu’elle vienne avec moi.

Je prends un meilleur appui sur mes pieds, mes doigts s’enfoncent dans sa chair et je l’empale sur moi avec force. Je la prends fort et vite, la soulevant pour mieux la ramener sur moi tout en jouant des hanches pour m’enfoncer au plus profond de son antre. Elle prend appuie sur mes épaules et se cambre sous mes assauts répétés. J’entre et sors d’elle avec envie, la faisant gémir et soupirer. Je sens ses parois commencer à se contracter autour de mon membre, rendant mes pénétrations plus difficiles mais ses jus coulant facilitent les choses. Je m’enfonce en elle encore et encore, toujours plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Mes doigts resserrent leur prise, je sais qu’elle aura des marques mais je ne peux retenir ce violent sentiment que j’ai de vouloir la marquer, de la posséder.

Alors j’accélère encore mes coups de butoir, ses gémissements me grisent et m’incitent à continuer toujours. Mon souffle se fait court, ses ongles s’enfoncent dans la peau tendre de mon cou et la douleur est aussi insupportable que bienfaitrice et, dans un dernier coup de rein, ses parois m’enserrent avec autant de force que notre étreinte et je viens au fond d’elle en de longues giclées puissantes.

Je suis incapable de dire combien de temps nous restons ainsi elle et moi, dans les bras l’un de l’autre mais je sais que ça fait un bon moment que mon souffle est redevenu normal.

Elle s’écarte et vient poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- J’ai envie de te revoir Jasper, me sourit-elle.

\- Moi aussi, dis-je ne l’embrassant à nouveau.

**~La veille~**

C’était une erreur. Jamais nous n’aurions dû nous revoir. Les choses en étaient encore pires maintenant.

Dans un sursaut de lucidité, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas assez saoul pour affronter tous ces souvenirs. J’attrape ma troisième bouteille de whisky et bois cul sec directement au goulot.

Je sors mon paquet de la poche et allume une clope. La fumée âpre et nocive s'infiltre dans mes poumons au rythme de ma respiration lente et mesurée, comme pour retarder l'inévitable infection.

Une mort lente.

Une douce agonie.

Nous ne sommes pas non plus dans un scénar débile mettant en scène des gens souriant et chiant au possible.

Non, ici, on est dans la vraie vie.

Celle dans laquelle les gens souffrent.

Celle dans laquelle les gens meurent.

Celle dans laquelle on ne plaque pas tout pour une idylle de quelques semaines.

Et ce, peu importe que l'idylle soit à l'image de la neige.

Dévastatrice.

Paralysante.

Puissante.

La vraie vie.

Celle dans laquelle vos problèmes ne s'arrangent pas d'un coup de baguette magique.

Celle dans laquelle la princesse ne finit pas avec le crapaud.

Celle dans laquelle votre marraine n'est pas une fée mais une junkie narcoleptique et alcoolique qui a fait trois tentatives avortées de suicide cette année.

Celle dans laquelle vous oubliez constamment de semer des cailloux pour vous aider à retrouver le droit chemin.

Celle dans laquelle l'amour ne résout pas tous les problèmes.

Même si… putain j'aimerai que ce soit le cas !

Ces deux derniers mois, nous nous sommes vus en cachette tous les jours. Ca en est presque risible aujourd’hui d’avoir été obligé de se cacher de son père qui a des yeux et des hommes partout sur cette planète. Il nous a pourtant laissé faire sans rien dire ni s’interposer jusqu’au jour où Jacob Black l’a appris.

Dès lors, tout a changé.

**~Deux jours plus tôt~**

Je tourne en rond dans mon appartement. Elle est en retard et ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes. Mon téléphone sonne et je cours pour répondre. Un sourire illumine mon visage lorsqu’une photo d’elle allongée dans mes draps apparaît et je réponds presque instantanément.

\- Léah ? Où es-tu, je t’attends depuis une heure !

\- Monsieur bonjour, ici l’hôpital saint Ambroise, madame Clearwater a eu un accident de voiture et vous êtes le dernier numéro qu’elle a composé. Savez-vous où nous pouvons joindre sa famille ?

Je reste choqué, sans voix. Je suis incapable de réfléchir.

\- C… co… comment va-t-elle ?

J’entends qu’il soupire et une longue plainte parvient à mes oreilles.

\- Léah ? Je vous en supplie, dites-moi qu’elle va bien !

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues sans que je n’y prête attention.

\- Elle va bien…

Je raccroche, c’est tout ce que j’ai besoin d’entendre. Je me rue vers la porte et descends dans la rue aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent.

Le trajet en taxi jusqu’à l’hôpital me semble durer une éternité.

A peine en suis-je descendu que je me mets à courir vers l’accueil de l’hôpital. On m’indique sa chambre et je reprends ma course effrénée.

\- Léah ! déboulé-je dans la chambre.

Elle est en pleurs sur son lit et lorsque ses yeux rencontrent les miens, mon cœur se déchire en mille morceaux.

\- Je suis désolée Jasper… tellement désolée…

Je m’assoie à ses côtés tout doucement pour ne pas risquer de la blesser plus qu’elle ne l’est déjà. Son bras droit et sa jambe gauche sont plâtrés. Ses côtes sont bandées.

\- Que s’est-il passé ? demandé-je tout en passant ma main sur sa joue avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Les freins ont lâché. Je suis désolée…

\- Arrête de dire que tu es désolée Léah, ce n’est pas de ta faute.

\- Bien sûr que c’est de ma faute ! pleure-t-elle. J’ai parlé à mon père et à Jacob ce matin. Jasper jamais je n’aurais dû faire ça… j’ai… j’ai perdu le bébé, notre bébé, finit-elle avant d’éclater en sanglots.

J’encaisse le coup difficilement. Pas que j’avais dans l’idée d’être père d’ici peu mais le fait d’un « et si » me tord les boyaux. Elle était enceinte. De moi. J’avale difficilement ma salive.

\- Pourquoi ne m’as-tu rien dit ?

\- Je l’ai su ce matin et je voulais rompre mes engagements avant de t’en parler. Je suis désolée Jasper.

\- C’était un accident ma puce. Juste un accident.

J’essaie de m’en convaincre également, elle est blessée et s’en veut énormément et même si au fond de moi je sais qu’elle n’y est pour rien, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me dire que les choses auraient pu se passer différemment si j’avais été à ses côtés pour affronter son père et Black.

\- Non Jasper, tu ne comprends pas. Je t’ai menti. Depuis le début je te mens. Je suis tellement désolée… je suis mariée et quand j’ai appris que j’étais enceinte, j’ai tout avoué à Jacob et il est entré dans une colère noire. Il a dit qu’il allait te tuer et j’ai pris peur. Je suis sortie de la route au premier virage et j’ai… j’ai…

\- Chuuuuuut, calme-toi.

Je la prends dans mes bras et la berce jusqu’à ce qu’elle finisse par s’endormir tandis que ces dernières paroles s’insinuent dans mon esprit.

Elle est mariée.

Elle m’a menti prétextant qu’elle n’était que fiancée.

Sur quoi d’autre m’a-t-elle menti ?

Est-ce qu’elle m’aime vraiment comme elle me le répétait sans cesse ?

Est-ce que tout ceci n’était qu’un jeu pour elle, pour sortir de l’ennui de sa vie de privilèges ?

Je suis blessé et brisé.

Je ne suis même plus en colère, j’ai surpassé ce sentiment.

Je suis vide.

Je ne ressens plus rien.

Rien du tout.

Je quitte la chambre et je croise son père qui m’appelle.

\- Monsieur Clearwater, le salue-je.

\- Monsieur Whitlock, je vais vous le dire une seule fois, commence-t-il en contenant mal sa colère. Ne vous approchez plus de ma fille ni de son mari.

 **Je ne dis rien. De toute façon, qu’y a-t-il à dire ?** ****

**~La veille~**

Ma main droite se crispe sur la vitre jusqu'à ne former plus qu'un poing. D'un geste rageur, j'écrase mon paquet de clope à l'intérieur de ma poche. Le carton m'irrite la main gauche mais la douleur est trop minime. Il me faut plus. J'ai besoin que la douleur physique surpasse celle qui comprime et écrase mon cœur.

Je veux oublier combien j'ai mal.

Combien je me sens inutile.

Lâche.

Seul.

Une larme traîtresse perle au coin de mon œil et ça en est trop.

Ce débordement d'émotion ne me ressemble pas.

Par contre, la colère oui, ça je connais.

C'est familier.

Et réconfortant quelque part.

Dans un excès de rage, de cris et de douleurs, j'envoie valser au sol tous les objets à ma portée. Je tourne autour de moi-même, hurlant ma haine et ma frustration. Les objets tombent au sol, se brisent un à un. Les cadres, les vases, les cendriers, tout y passe. Je me décharge de toute ma colère sur mon quotidien.

Plus rien n'aura le même goût.

Je marche pied nu dans les débris, écorchant ma peau. Le verre brisé s'incruste dans mes chairs semblable aux échardes qui meurtrissent et enserrent mon cœur.

Plus rien n'aura la même saveur.

Lorsqu'il ne reste plus rien sur les meubles, c'est à eux que je m'attaque. Le bureau, les chaises, la table basse. Le vacarme que je provoque est assourdissant. Je peux sentir mon sang pulser dans mes tempes et la sueur s'écouler sur mon front, rejoignant mes larmes sur mes joues.

Plus rien ne sera plus comme avant

 _Je_ ne serai plus comme avant.

Je hurle mon désespoir, ma rage et ma douleur tout en massacrant mon intérieur. Je cogne, déchire, renverse et brise tout ce qui me tombe à portée de mains. La haine décuple mes forces et plus rien ne me résiste.

Jamais plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Quand tout est au sol, je suis satisfait.

Cet appartement me ressemble maintenant.

Brisé.

Dévasté.

Meurtri.

Chaotique.

Sans vraiment que j'en prenne conscience, mon poing vient s'abattre violemment contre la fenêtre.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Je saigne mais ce n'est pas assez douloureux. Rien à côté de ce que j'endure à l'intérieur.

Je continue.

Je frappe.

Je tape.

Cogne.

Encore et encore.

Et encore.

La vitre est toujours intacte, la seule différence est que le sang m'empêche de voir la neige maintenant mais ce n'est toujours pas assez douloureux.

Je veux souffrir.

Souffrir pour oublier.

Souffrir pour expier.

Alors je cogne des deux mains maintenant.

L'une après l'autre.

Plus fort.

Encore plus fort.

Toujours plus fort.

Le rythme est effréné.

Les larmes coulent seules le long de mes joues maintenant me rappelant que même si j'oublie mon cœur meurtri dans la souffrance de mes mains et pieds ensanglantés, la douleur est toujours là quelque part, attendant patiemment son heure pour se manifester et m'achever.

A bout de souffle, je m'écroule au sol et me laisse emporter par les effets des litres d'alcool ingurgités.

**~De nos jours~**

Je me sens cotonneux. Je peine à ouvrir mes yeux. J’ai la bouche pâteuse. Je sais que j’ai trop bu la veille et maintenant que mon esprit s’éveille, je me rappelle pourquoi.

Et la douleur reparait.

Violente.

Insidieuse.

Perverse.

Elle s’infiltre en moi et me comprime les organes un à un.

Mes paupières papillonnent, s’acclimatant à la lumière du jour et à la blancheur des lieux.

L’hôpital.

Encore.

Dans mon esprit embrumé je vois une magnifique brune aux yeux verts me sourire et d’un coup mon cœur se remet à battre normalement.

Je sais que si elle est là, tout ira bien.

\- Léah ? l’appelé-je soulagée de l’avoir à mes côtés.

\- Tout va bien Jasper, tout ira bien je te le promets.

Cette voix.

Mon esprit se réveille et ma vision se fait nette.

Ce n’est pas une magnifique brune aux yeux verts qui se tient devant moi.

Elle est belle, certes, mais pas autant.

Ce n’est pas elle, tout simplement.

La douleur revient. Mon cœur s’arrête.

\- Alice ?

\- Oui c’est moi Jasper. Ca va aller, je te le promets.

Je lui souris tristement.

Non ça n’ira pas.

Plus jamais.

Tout simplement parce qu’ici, on est dans la vraie vie.


End file.
